


When You Wish Upon a Flaming Pumpkin Head

by bardsley



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: Jack wishes for help with the wedding.





	When You Wish Upon a Flaming Pumpkin Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).

Before Jack's adventure with Sandy Claws, no event had ever captured the imagination of the people of Halloween Town except Halloween itself. But the Pumpkin King had never taken a Queen before.

“All hail Jack! The Pumpkin King!” cried the Mayor.

Jack burst through the sky like a flaming comet as he shot from a catapult. He howled with menacing laughter and hurled his pumpkin head mask into the crowd of assembled witches and monsters. Everyone gasped and applauded.

Everyone except one, the lovely ragdoll and soon-to-be-queen of Halloween Town, Sally. Jack graciously offered Sally his hand. Sally threw a bucket of water over Jack, then took it.

“There is joy in my heart that I just can’t hide,” sang Jack. “For Sally has agreed to be my bride.”

“You’ll take her skin?” gasped a witch.

“That’s a hide,” sniffed a round little boy.

“He means a poison!” exclaimed Doctor Finkelstein.

“That’s cyanide,” snorted the werewolf.

“What’s a bride?” asked the trick-or-treaters in unison.

“Oh, dear,” muttered Jack under his nonexistent breath. He looked out to where his flaming pumpkin head still smoldered in the graveyard. “Who in Halloween Town knows anything about being a bride?”

As if in answer to Jack’s query, in wafted dozens of butterflies.

The butterflies were a brilliant shade of blue. They were easily seen through the mist surrounding Halloween Town. The butterflies alighted on the platform beside Jack and Sally. To everyone’s amazement, the butterflies assembled into a beautiful woman. Even Sally gasped.

The blue-skinned woman blinked and straightened one of her eyes, which was going somewhat sideways. She giggled shyly. “Hello!”

“Hello?” Sally said, stepping forward fearlessly. “You have such a lovely dress.”

The strange woman looked down at herself. “Oh, thank you. Although, I think it’s rather more suited to being a bride which I don’t think I am anymore.”

“A bride?!” everyone exclaimed.

The stranger jumped.

Jack strode forward and asked, “Do you know about being a bride?”

“Err, well, I suppose so…” she answered.

“Oh! What is your name?” asked Sally.

“I’m Emily.”

“Emily, I am Sally,” said the ragdoll. She offered Emily her hands. “Will you stay in Halloween Town and help me to be a bride?”

“…oh.” Emily hesitantly took Sally’s hands. She looked into Sally’s large eyes.

“Yes, I’ll stay,” Emily said meekly.

“Hooray!” everyone cheered. The crowd surged forward and lifted Emily onto their shoulders.

Emily looked overcome by their enthusiasm. She shed joyful tears.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When You Wish Upon a Flaming Pumpkin Head [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070732) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)


End file.
